


Cheater

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Someone hasn’t been faithful





	1. Chapter 1

You had been having such a good night.

Your best friend Ivar had graduated medical school and you were honestly so happy and proud of him. 

To celebrate his brother’s graduation Ubbe decided to have a formal dinner at a beautiful venue.

You and your boyfriend Hvitserk were obviously required to attend, with Hvitserk being Ivar’s brother and you being his best friend.

The ceremony was amazing and it was nice to see your temperamental bestie so happy, Ivar seemed to be enjoying the dinner being held in his honor. 

Everything was awesome until your phone chimed with that damn message.

You put down your phone and looked at Hvitserk in the seat beside.

‘Hey can you come out into the hall with me for a minute?’ you whispered.

‘Sure.’ he said as if he been inconveniencing him. 

The two of you politely excuse yourselves and step out of the grand dining room and into the just as grand but much more private hallway.

‘What did you need darling?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Do you have anything to say to me Hvitserk?’ you asked back.

Your boyfriend made a confused face, clearly to him your actions were coming out of nowhere.

‘Am I not enough for you Hvitserk? Did I not give the attention you wanted or did you just lose interest in me?’

‘Baby, what are you saying? Where is this coming from?’ Hvitserk asked, placing his hands on your waist.

‘I’m not an idiot Hvitserk.’ you scowled as you shoved his hands away.

‘You are cheating on me Hvitserk, you know it and now I know is as well so do not deny it.’ you said angrily.

‘Why would you-’

‘My friend just sent me a pic of you leaving a motel…with your fucking secretary you cliche dick!’ you snapped.

At that Hvitserk moth snapped closed and his jaw clenched.

‘It’s not-’

‘If you say its not what it looked like I will kick your ass.’ your warned.

Hvitserk looked down then looked down the hall at a staff member who was carrying a large tray of wine.

‘Can we not do this here? At home I will explain myself.’ he whispered before opening the door for the staff member.

‘Why does it matter where we do this? Don’t want your family to know you’re a cheating asshole?’ you scoffed.

Hvitserk scoffed as you walked past him and back into the dining room and took your seat once more.

‘Everything alright?’ Ivar asked.

‘We will see.’ you said with a pinched smile, despite how angry you were you wanted to keep it focused on your boyfriend.

Plus tonight was about Ivar and you didn’t want to take away from that…and showing your ass to an entire family wasn’t on your to do list.

The next hour or so was spent passive aggressively ignoring anything Hvitserk said to you in favor of talking to literally anyone else.

Everyone seemed to notice the tension but no one said anything, not wanting to open a can of unknown worms.

But the proverbial can was burst open when Hvitserk’s secretary walked in carrying a gift.

‘Really Hvitserk?’ you glared at him.

He looked at you in confusion.

‘You invited her? Her?’

He turned his attention to the door and his eyes widen in pure panicked.

‘I didn’t invite her, I promise I have no clue why she’s here.’ Hvitserk tried to explain.

‘Maybe she’s here to have sex in the bathroom with her secret boyfriend.’ you spat.

‘I’ll tell her to leave.’ he said going to stand up, but you pushed him back into his seat.

‘Allow me.’ you smiled sweetly.

You stood from the table, politely excusing yourself as you walked toward Hvitserk’s assistant Amy.

‘Oh hello (Y/N).’ she smiled, but it was still obvious you were not who she wanted to see.

‘Hi, yeah you need to leave.’ you smiled falsely.

‘Excuse me?’

‘I said leave before the irrational anger causes me to beat you.’ you smiled.

‘I’m sorry?’

‘For screwing my boyfriend? Sure I can forgive that because I like to believe that my boyfriend’s inability to keep his dick in his pants has nothing to with you. However you did sleep with him knowing he had girlfriend.’ you said.

She looked away at that, not knowing what to say when she was obviously caught.

Hvitserk ran up to the two of you.

‘Amy, what are you doing here?’

‘She obviously came to give this gift to Ivar, silly. And then she was probably going to make up a fake work emergency to drag you to that trashy motel down street. Hey lets give Ivar this gift and send you two crazy cheaters on your way.’ you smiled as you took the gift from Amy.

‘(Y/N).’ Hvitserk panicked as you walked back to the table.

‘Ivar look who brought you a gift! Hvitserk’s other girlfriend and secretary Amy! Isn’t she sweet.

‘(Y/N)!’ Hvitserk yelled in embarrassment.

‘Hush Hvitserk, Ivar is about to open his gift.’ you said as you handed the gift to Ivar.

‘Umm.’ Ivar said looking at the gift you sat in front of him.

‘Open it.’ you ordered.

‘Well this night just got interesting.’ your best friend said as he opened the gift.

‘Oh look a waffle iron, just what a graduate wants.’ you laugh as you took it from Ivar.

‘Baby, please let’s not do this here. Hvitserk begged.

‘You know waffle irons are good for more than just breakfast, they can also be used to break a cheating boyfriend’s nose.’ you hummed before you threw the cookware and threw it at Hvitserk.

Everyone backed up, as Hvitserk barely missed getting hit.

‘I can not believe you!’ you yelled.

‘Four years! I’ve been with you for four whole years and you threw that away for a secretary?! A FUCKING SECRETARY!’ you continued.

The room fell quiet as everyone watched this unfold.

‘I’m sorry I ruined this night for you Ivy.’

‘No I found this very entertaining.’ Ivar smiled.

‘I’m going home.’ you said gathering your purse.

‘Wait.’ Hvitserk said grabbing your arm.

You snatched out of his hold.

‘Don’t touch me! Go to your office…with your secretary.’ you spat.

You continued storming out of the venue ignoring the calls for you to come back.

Once you were outside you hailed a cab.

You gave your address to the driver and told him to ignore Hvitserk beating on the window.

The relationship was over for you and Hvitserk and he would know that when he got to your apartment and found you packing all your things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk tries to explain himself.

Dammit!

He had fucked up, he had fucked up everything.

That’s all Hvitserk could think as he sped through the streets hurrying to the apartment, hoping like hell that she was even there.

What the hell was he even thinking?

Amy was nowhere near as good as (Y/N); not in any area, no woman did.

Thank the Gods that he didn’t get pulled over and actually made it to his apartment.

As fast as he could he got up the stairs and hurriedly unlocked the door.

Frantically he searched around the living room and found it empty, so he hurried to the bedroom to continue his search.

There she was, calmly taking her clothes out of the closet and placing them in a dufflebag.

‘Wow, you got here fast I haven’t even booked a hotel yet.’ she said, not looking up for her task.

‘(Y/N) please, just listen.’ he pleaded.

‘To what? The whole it was a mistake, it meant nothing and I’m so sorry? How about not; I watched my mom fall for that bullshit for years before she wised up and left.’ she said sending him a glare.

Her words hit Hvitserk like a wrecking ball. He knew how much her parents’ divorce had messed her up when she was young and that it still messed with her sometimes.

‘I understand, I can’t apologize to you enough and you won’t believe me if I say anything else; but please we can get through this.’ Hvitserk said.

‘No. We really can’t Hvitserk, because this is not the first time you’ve done this.’

For the second time that night his blood ran cold.

‘What?’

‘When we first got together I over looked it, we hadn’t said we were exclusive, but it bugged me just as much then as it does now.’ she started, finally showing some emotion and throwing down a dress she was about to pack.

‘Always wondering where you’re coming from, seeing the lipstick and smelling perfume on your clothes and telling my friends they were wrong about you KNOWING that they are completely right!’ she yelled.

‘(Y/N)-’

‘SHUT UP!’ she shouted, pushing him away.

‘You never stopped cheating did you?’

All he wanted to do was say no, that he had been faithful until now and Amy was his only mistake…but he couldn’t lie to her right now.

His silence was enough of an answer.

‘And you were actually expecting me to just say “I forgive you lets try to get past it” when you have been cheating the whole time?’ (Y/N) scoffed.

‘Look I know it was all stupid, and I can’t call it a mistake, but none of those girls meant anything. Not a single one of them, it was always just sex.’

‘Just sex, is sex with me so boring? Because if it was then you should have talked to me about me; that we could have worked through, but cheating?’ she scowled as she went back to packing.

All Hvitserk could do was watch helplessly as you went back to packing, you were going to leave him and he was starting to panic.

‘If you knew why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Because I’m an idiot who loved you too much…more than you deserved. I loved you so much that I ignored my own feelings and I’m tired of it. Its not fair to me and I deserve someone who treats me better.’ she said, seemingly more to herself than Hvitserk.

‘I can treat you better (Y/N)! Just stop packing and let me make this up to you! Anything you want and I’ll do it just stay so we can fix this!’ he begged.

‘I don’t want to.’ she said, crushing his heart.

She zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

‘I’ll come by in a few days to pick up my stuff, when I have everything I’ll leave my key.’ she said.

‘Please…don’t go.’ Hvitserk said, tears building in his eyes.

‘I can’t keep picking you over myself, goodbye Hvitserk.’ she said before walking away, not looking back at him.

Not seeing that he was falling apart behind you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk’s brother stops by to check on him.

It had been two weeks since (Y/N) left him and Hvitserk’s life had honestly gone to shit.

His place was a mess because he wasn’t motivated to clean up, he was surviving on take out and drive thru food because cooking was something you and he did together,

Hvitserk had even taken time off work so he wouldn’t have to try to put on the professional face while he felt this crappy.

On top of that his whole family was disappointed in him; hell Ivar wasn’t even talking to him and they were the closest of their brothers.

All he wanted to do was complain and bitch and say all of it wasn’t fair, but it was. This was his fault and that’s all there was to. He was the one that hadn’t been faithful and that didn’t treat her right.

She should have left him years ago.

Like she said she had came by while he was at work to collect her things, each day after work he wold find the apartment emptier than when he left.

At last he came in and found (Y/N)’s key on the table, and every other trace of her gone.

Now he spent his days on the couch eating shit food, scrolling though his camera roll and thinking about all his mistakes.

As he was looking at the pic of the time he had surprised her with a beach vacation there was a knock on the door.

Hvitserk didn’t remember ordering anything, but still he got up and opened the door.

If he was lucky maybe (Y/N) had forgotten something and he’d get to see her again.

But it was only his brother Ubbe.

‘Oh Hvitserk…just look at you.’ his brother said sadly, looking him up and down.

‘I don’t need you telling me I look shit, I already know it and feel worse than I look.’ Hvitserk grunted as he let his brother in.

‘Then you must be feeling like hell, because…damn.’ Ubbe said looking around the room.

‘Why are you here Ubbe, to lecture me the way Mom, Dad and even Lagertha did. Because I am not going to listen to that speech again. I know it was wrong and I didn’t treat her right and I’m generally a piece of shit and there isn’t enough ass kissing I could do to make it up.’ Hvitserk said.

‘I need to know why.’ Ubbe said.

‘Why what?’ 

‘Why did you cheat on her, Hvitsy. I thought there was no couple more fitted that you two, then out of nowhere all this shit happens.’

‘It wasn’t out of nowhere Ubbe, I had been cheating…the whole time. I don’t know why, maybe I’m an addict or I’m just a shitty boyfriend that thought she would never leave no matter what I did.’ he said.

‘Well considering I work with addicts for a living, I can tell you that you don’t have the behavioral patterns of a sex addict.’ Ubbe smiled.

Hvitserk let out a sad chuckle as he looked around at his apartment and saw the mess as a metaphor for his life without (Y/N).

‘Have you spoken to her? She won’t respond to anything from me.’ Hvitserk asked.

Ubbe made a face as he looked away, Hvitserk knew that face.

‘You know where she is, don’t you? You’ve known the whole time.’ he accused.

‘Hvitserk she doesn’t want to see you, and trust me you don’t want her to see you either.’ his brother warned.

‘So…she is angry?’

‘Well I will say last time I saw her she was customizing a Hvitserk Pinata so…yeah I’d say she’s about pissed off.’ Ubbe laughed.

‘A pinata? She hates pinatas.’ Hvitserk said.

‘She hates you more.’

‘Dammit, I really ruined it with her, the best thing in my life and I fucked it up.’ Hvitserk groaned.

‘Yeah you did, and if you want to get back with her I suggest you pull out all the stops, because she will only be tore over for so long.’

‘What do you mean?’

Ubbe looked down at his hands in guilt, not sure if he should even be saying anything.

‘I won’t tell you where she has been, but Maggie convinced her to go out tonight, the new club downtown. Do not tell her I’m the one who told you Hvitserk.’ Ubbe said quickly before he changed his mind.

‘Tonight?!’ Hvitserk shouted, jumping up.

‘Don’t make me regret this brother.’ Ubbe said seriously as he too stood up.

‘I won’t.’ Hvitserk promised, giving his big brother a hug.

‘Ugh. Take a shower, you’ll run her off stinking like this.’ Ubbe advised. 

‘Right.’ Hvitserk said moving to his bedroom, but he stopped by the doorway to turn back to his brother.

‘Thank you, Ubbe.’ he said before heading to the bathroom.

‘Don’t thank me yet.’ Ubbe whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk finds (Y/N) but she is not the same as before.

This new club was definitely not going to be some casual hole in the wall kind of spot.

Hvitserk had to “tip” the bouncer a five hundred dollars to skip the line that was down the street.

Inside the club was in full swing, lights smoke machines, blasting music and the dance floor was packed.

If he was actually here to club he would have been much more impressed, but he was here on a mission.

To get (Y/N) back.

Hvitserk looked around in search for her, looking for the one thing that always made her stand out to him in a crowd.

Her hair.

She spent hours and hours a day on her hair, combing, brushing, straightening curling, styling and everything else. Her hair was her treasure.

He looked at the bar, then checked the booths and still Hvitserk couldn’t find her. 

With an annoyed sigh he headed for the dance floor, making no attempt to appear like he was dancing.

Pushing past dancing couples earning a few angry responses from dudes obviously trying to get some tonight.

He bumped into yet another couple, this time nearly knocking the girl with a shaved head fall.

‘Watch it jack ass!’

Hvitserk’s eyes widened as he got a better look at her.

‘(Y/N)?’

Her eyes rolled as she too realized who she was talking to.

‘Of course you’re here.’ she huffs.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ he asked looking to the guy who was now holding her by the waist.

‘Minding my business.’ she said as she pushed the guy’s hands off.

She turned and thanked him for the dance and politely sent him on his way to find a new dance partner. 

With the handsy dude gone now Hvitserk could speak to her.

‘(Y/N)…your hair…’

She didn’t respond to his unfinished sentence, instead she walked past him and straight to the bar.

‘Whiskey on the rocks.’ she ordered.

‘On the house for a woman like you.’ the bartender smiled before making the drinks.

The lighting was much better by the bar than on the dance floor, now Hvitserk could get a good look at her.

(Y/N) had chopped off her hair and she was dressed differently than normal.

She was wearing a black crop top, cut off jean shorts that barely covered her ass, black combat boots and matching black jewelry.

‘Are you just gonna stare, or are you going to drink?’ she asked, not looking back at him.

Hvitserk shook himself out of shock enough to take the stool next to her.

‘Your hair.’ he said again.

‘What hair?’ she grinned, rubbing her buzzed hair.

The bartender gave her a drink and she threw it back.

A long moment of silence fell over the two, while Hvitserk took the time to get used to this new look on his beloved (Y/N).

‘Still staring.’ she said.

‘Can you blame me?’

At that she chuckled.

‘Guess not, no one else could when I walked out of the barber shop.’ she smiled.

‘What are you doing here (Y/N), you hate the club scene.’ Hvitserk questioned.

‘I never said that, I said the club was horrible place for a first date and not the place to meet Mr. Right. It is however the best place to find Mr. Right Now and his good friend Mr. Feel Good.’ she grinned looking at a guy across the bar.

Hvitserk sent the guy a look so mean he looked away.

‘Thanks for that.’ she whined.

‘I need to talk to you, without some dude you don’t know trying to get your pants.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Why, I talked to you for years while girls I didn’t know DID get your pants.’ she fired.

Hvitserk shrank back a bit at that.

‘I know that I deserve that, so I won’t argue.’

‘You can’t argue, that’s what you meant to say Hvitserk.’ she corrected.

‘I am trying to say I want you back (Y/N).’ he blurted out.

‘I love you, I always have. All those other woman combined wouldn’t make half the woman you are to me. I didn’t deserve you and I know that, but I am here begging you to take me back.’ 

(Y/N) looked at him for a long moment, taking him in before she sighed and ordered another drink.

‘Do you know why I cut my hair?’ she asked.

Hvitserk made a very confused face at her.

‘What does that have to do with anything?’ he asked.

‘You asked about my hair twice, but you didn’t ask why I cut it.’ she explained as her drink was sat in front of her.

‘Why did you cut it?’ 

‘Because I always wanted to. I hated taking care of that damn hair, but you loved it so I kept dealing with it. That was one of the many examples of me choosing your happiness over mine Hvitserk.’ she says.

(Y/N) put a hand on his face, like she always did when explaining something she thought he didn’t understand.

‘In some way I will probably always love you, but I need to learn to love me first.’

‘I do understand you (Y/N), I want you to love yourself. I want you to look in the mirror and see yourself as the most gorgeous woman in the world, I want to help you see it.’ Hvitserk said, desperate to make her believe him.

‘How can I love me when I don’t know me?’

At that Hvitserk went quiet, for what felt like the tenth time sense he had seen her she had stunned him into silence.

‘It wouldn’t take me more than two minutes to go back to being your girlfriend Hvitserk. I know how to be her all too well, but what am I after that? Can you tell me, because I don’t have a clue. All I know is the girl who let you walk all over her is gone, and she is never coming back.’ she said as she got off her stool.

‘(Y/N) wait-’

‘Have a good night Hvitserk.’ she said before she walked away.

Even though he had already lost sight of her in the crowd of people on the dance floor Hvitserk still got out of his seat and tried to follow her.

He searched the whole club until he figured she had left the damn place.

Once he was outside he still couldn’t spot her, he had lost her.

No, not again, Hvitserk could not go back to his apartment and continue stewing in his self pity. 

He was gonna get you back, no matter what it took, he would make Ubbe tell him where you were and then he would convince you to take him back.

If it was the last thing he did, he was going to get you back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has a very important breakthrough.

‘Who the hell does he think he is?!’ you complained as you removed your makeup.

‘Your ex.’ Maggie said.

‘Exactly… ex, as in not now. Seriously, my first night out looking for a quick rebound and he pops up.’

‘Well I want to agree and let you rant but I did say a rebound was a bad idea.’ your friend and roommate said.

‘And I want you to listen to me rant, so the whole I told you so thing isn’t helping.’ you grinned over your shoulder.

‘It needed saying nonetheless.’ she grinned back.

‘Anyway why are so offended, most women are flattered when their ex can’t move on.’ Maggie said.

‘Well call me crazy but I don’t like that he thought some half ass apology and explanation would make me go back to dealing with his shit.’ you said as you stood from your seat and turned to look at her.

‘Do you know how shitty it feels to know all your friends talk about you having so low of an opinion of yourself that you stay with a cheating asshole?’ you said as you sat on the bed beside Maggie.

‘I don’t and just to clarify I never talked shit behind your back, I prefer the face to face method.’

‘That’s why I like you, but more than that, Hvitserk looked truly shocked that I didn’t fall into his arms the second I saw him.’ you added.

‘Well he is a boy and their minds aren’t as great as ours, I’m not just going to say you get over him though.’ she advised.

‘So just take him back and let him cheat on me some more?’ you snipped.

‘No, but be honest you love him still. He drives you nuts, but you miss him like hell and you know it.’ Maggie said.

You sighed and laid back on the mattress.

‘Of course I miss the asshole, but loving him more than me isn’t good for either of us. He’ll just get worse and I’d just sit there and let it happen. I’m gonna fall in love with me before I even think about being with him again.’

‘Self love is the best love, that’s what I say.’ Maggie replied as she laid beside you.

‘Right, and it’s a new love for me.’

‘Well enjoy it, if I loved me any more than I do now I wouldn’t need Ubbe at all.’` she joked.

‘Ew I don’t need that kind of insight on your self love, nasty.’ you laughed.

A knock on the door came and interrupted your little girl talk and Maggie hurried to get it.

‘Babe!’ she cheered.

You rolled your eyes and put on your slides and grabbed a hoodie, it was time to go. As much as you loved them Ubbe and Maggie were the over sexual couple that made everyone uncomfortable.

Quickly you picked up you bag and phone and scurried through the living room, keeping your head down as you tried to ignore all the little whines Maggie makes.

At last you made it out of the apartment, with minimum trauma.

Well they’d need a few hours and it was two AM, where could you go to wait them out?

The twenty four hour cafe never let you down and a few of those pastries would definitely not hurt either.

Off you went to the cafe, once you were there you bought a danish and a hot chocolate and got a good table by an outlet so you could charge your phone.

Honestly you wanted to go to bed, but you can think of worse things to do at three in the morning.

Like moping and crying over an idiot who mistreated you.

‘Excuse me?’

You look up in shock and see a very handsome guy standing by you with a laptop bag in one hand and a coffee in the other.

‘Do you mind if I sit with you, the other outlets ore shot out.’ he said nervously.

‘Oh sure, go ahead.’ you said moving your bag from the chair across from you and let the guy sit down and take out his computer and charger.

‘Thanks, this is the only cafe with decent wifi for eight blocks and I didn’t want to go that far out this late.’ he chatted.

‘Same, so what are you working on?’ you asked.

‘My thesis, last one.’ he said.

‘Oh congratulations, my best friend just graduated earlier this month, you must be from a different college.’ you commented.

‘I’d guess so, I go to Wessex University.’

‘Oh wow, you would not get along with Ivar at all. He’s from Kattegat and a damn proud Heathen.’ you laughed.

‘Ew, a Heathen.’ the boy dramatically said making you laugh.

‘What’s your name Saxon boy?’ you asked.

‘Alfred and what’s your name Heathen Girl.’

‘Not a Heathen, but my name is (Y/N).’ you replied.

‘So what are doing out so late?’ Alfred asked.

‘Roommate’s boyfriend came over, fill in the blanks.’ you sighed.

‘Yuck.’

‘I know. What about you, bad wifi at home?’ you guessed.

‘Roommate had a sock on the door.’

‘Yuck.’ you repeated.

‘I know.’ he repeated as well.

The two of you kept on talking and chatting and just generally getting along and enjoying each other’s company.

‘You are a mess.’ you laughed.

‘I like to call myself unorganized.’ he grinned.

‘Hey can I get your number, I need to know if you are this funny all day or if this is just sleep deprivation I’m talking to.’ you said.

‘Alright.’ Alfred said as he took your phone and put in his number and called himself.

You both saved each other as contacts and the conversation went on as before, smooth and easy.

It felt like no time had passed at all, that’s why you were so confused to see the sun rising outside.

‘Oh shit, its six AM!’ you gasped.

‘Oh fuck! I should get back to the dorm, I gotta a class at twelve and I need at least four hours to get through the day.’ he said as he gathered his things.

‘Damn I better let you go, and I’m sure my roommate is finish by now.’ you said as you too gathered your things. 

‘It was great talking to you, just the kind of convo I needed after two weeks of straight lectures and my roommate checking to see if I’m dead before telling me he has a dude or girl coming over.’ he joked.

‘See you around Heathen.’ Alfred said as you both exited the cafe.

‘I’m not a Heathen, but goodbye Saxon Boy.’ you bid farewell before the two of you parted ways.

As you walked back to Maggie’s apartment you thought back to how you never got to meet new people when you were with Hvitserk.

Sure he was by no means controlling, but with him your world was him and you saw whoever he did, if he didn’t know someone then neither did you. Outside of him and his brothers you didn’t really talk to other men, some part of you hoped Hvitserk would see your loyalty and do the same.

Didn’t work.

Now you did not have to sit home and wait for him to come back from whoever he was with, you could go out and make friends again.

Once you were back hope you grossed out to see A very much naked and passed out couple on the couch.

You sighed and put the throw blanket over them and made a note not to sit there until it was steam cleaned.

Thankfully you had gotten a call yesterday saying you had been approved for an apartment closer to your job.

You went back to your room and laid down ready to crash when you phone chimed, letting you know that you had text.

Expecting it to be Alfred you looked, but it was someone else.

Hvitserk: Please don’t ignore this.

You wanted to just put down your phone and ignore it like you had all his text, but to be honest you had stopped being angry.

Being mad all the time is exhausting and you really didn’t realize that until after you had hand made a Hvitserk Pinata and beat the holy hell out it.

Your arms were sore, the rooms were a mess and even when it was broken you were so mad you went to your knees and hand ripped all the pieces to shreds.

That was how unleashed all your rage, now you had no reason to ignore his texts.

(Y/N): What is it? Is something wrong?

Hvitserk: No, I just want to talk, really talk not like tonight with all the noise. You and me sitting down

You read that text over a few times before you replied.

Y/N: What is there to talk about?

Hvitserk: I owe you an apology and an explanation. A real one, not just me begging you to take me back as I am.

Hvitserk: Not that I don’t still want you to take me back if that’s on the table, lol

You hated how that stupid man could make you laugh.

Y/N: when do you want to talk and where, maybe I’ll show up.

Hvitserk: Tonight at nine, our special place.

That took you by surprise, you hadn’t been there in forever, you were surprised he even remembered.

Y/N: Alright, if I’m not busy.

You hesitated for a few seconds before you closed your eyes and hit send.

With that said you put down the phone and turned it off before rolling over and making yourself go to bed.

After you woke up a around two you got to work packing your things and during your breaks you would look for a good moving company to take your things from storage.

Honestly you were being productive AF, and while you were proud of yourself you knew you were just trying to procrastinate.

You didn’t want to think about your meeting with Hvitserk, you still weren’t sure you were even going to show.

“GO BESTFRIEND THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND!” your phone blasted Ivar’s ringtone.

You picked it up and put it on speaker while you went back to marking boxes.

‘What the hell are doing you idiot?’ Ivar said.

‘Hello to you too Ivar.’ you laughed.

‘Don’t get cute, my idiot brother is a nervous wreck right now and you can’t tell me you have nothing to do with it.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, all I have done is agree to see him tonight.’ you said.

‘So it was you, I swear to the Gods (Y/N), this idiot is one call away from me killing him.’ Ivar said.

‘Good, don’t tell me you don’t think he deserves to sweat for while.’

‘He does obviously, but why does he have to get on my nerves while he’s in it. If he calls my phone one more time I swear I’m going to track his phone and hit his ass with my car.’ he ranted.

‘It would be a shame to go to jail right after your graduation, plus with the move I don’t think I will have enough money to put on your books.’ you teased.

‘You suck, I hope you can’t find anything to wear tonight.’ Ivar bit.

‘Who says I’ll go?’

‘You will, you’re too curious not to.’ Ivar said before the line went dead.

‘Asshole.’ you smiled.

You looked at the time and saw that it it was six, you’d need to leave soon, and you did need to start getting ready.

Ivar was right, as much as you hated to admit it, you wanted to hear Hvitserk out and did want to look immaculate.

So you showered and put on a outfit, for yourself, not him. You wore jeans, heels and a crop top, make up done and accessories added.

You were ready to go, but before you got to the door you stopped.

Why not make him wait for once?

You sat back on the armchair and cut on the TV, you weren’t going to leave at nine.

It was easier said than done you found out, you felt really bad and caved, leaving at eight forty five.

By the time that you do reach your location it was nine fifty.

You got out of your car and looked at you and Hvitserk’s special place.

His father’s first house, it was a small house in a middle class neighborhood; Ragnar had lived here before he had started off his company. This was where he stayed with his first wife Lagertha before he met Aslaug on a business trip.

After his divorce and his company had truly taken off he moved out and into a new larger home with Hvitserk’s mother, but he never sold his first home.

This is where Hvitserk took you for your first date, where you and he had sex for the first time. This was where you two came to be alone before you had moved in together.

It was the place where you pretended you truly were the only woman in Hvitserk life.

Hvitserk’s car was in the driveway so clearly he was here waiting for you.

A small part of you was surprised by that as you walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Immediately it was thrown open, you were surprised it wasn’t yanked of the hinges.

There he was, Hvitserk, the man who broke your heart and destroyed your world.

He was dressed in a dress shirt, business pants and shoes.

It was your favorite outfit on him and he knew it.

‘Hi.’ Hvitserk said nervously as he looked at you and your attire.

You knew he liked you better in dresses and skirt, easy access and quickly removed. You hoped your clothes would convey your secret message that you were not here to have make up sex.

'Hey.’ you said back.

'I didn’t think you would show.’ he said as he stepped aside and let you in.

'I thought about it, but I do think you owe me an explanation. I deserve that at least.’

'You do, and you deserved more than what I gave you.’ he said sincerely.

'Come on, I cooked if you’re hungry.’ Hvitserk offered, leading you to the kitchen.

'You cooked, by yourself?’ you asked in shock.

'Well it’s just pasta and garlic bread, nothing gourmet, but I did my best.’ he blushed.

If you judged by how much he ate you would think he cooked all the time, but you would be wrong. You had to drag him away from whatever he was doing to make him help you cook otherwise he’d live on junk food and takeout.

So the fact that he had actually cooked alone spoke volumes.

You went to sit at the table and Hvitserk pulled out your chair like he always did when you two were out before he sat down the plates.

He went to the kitchen for a second and returned with two plates of and sat one down across from you.

You thanked him for the food and began eating, it was pretty good and you let him know as much, this seemed to make him sigh in relief.

‘I’m happy you like it, but I’m even happier that you came (Y/N). I know that you didn’t have to and I didn’t deserve it.’ he said.

‘You didn’t, but I do, so please tell me the truth. Why did you cheat and why did you never stop.’ you asked sitting down your fork.

‘I…at first we weren’t serious or exclusive and I thought there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. I thought you had felt the same way, we were just…going on dates. Then it was more and you wanted to be official.’

‘I begged you to be exclusive, because I already knew what was going on then.’ you corrected.

‘And I said we were, and at first I tried, but then I went out and met someone I don’t even remember the name of. It felt horrible seeing you after that, but then nothing changed and I thought I had gotten away with it. You didn’t say anything, so I just…’

‘Kept on doing it, because I didn’t say anything?’

‘Because I thought I could, I never thought you would find out or that you would leave. I thought…no I knew you loved me more than anything, and I took advantage of that.’ Hvitserk confessed.

‘You did, and I knew…and I hurt.’ you said as tears came to your eyes.

‘I always knew and I always acted like I never saw it because I did love you. I don’t know why but when my friend sent me that picture of you with that secretary…I couldn’t pretend anymore. I was tired and angry and just fed up with you and your shit.’ you finished.

'I didn’t know that you knew, and I know that’s no excuse, but I do wish you would have spoken up before.’

'I tried once, when I asked to be exclusive, and you looked me in the eye and lied. You said I was the only one for you whenever I asked.’

'You are, the other women really meant nothing to me. They would get angry when I’d leave or they get impatient with me not spending time with them, but I didn’t care. They came and went and it never had any affect on me, then you left and everything went wrong.’ he explained.

‘I couldn’t stand waking up without you, being in that apartment and not hearing you moving around, even the shows we watched together weren’t as good without your commentary to make me laugh.’ he finished.

‘Just because you cared about me more than the others doesn’t make it better. There should have been no other women, maybe before I asked to be exclusive you had an excuse…but after that?’

‘I know that, I should have been faithful to you and respected you enough to tell you what was happening. What I did was hurtful, disrespectful, dishonest, stupid, and arrogant. If by some miracle you took I would spend every second trying earn your trust and showing you how sorry I am.’ Hvitserk promised.

‘Oh Hvitserk…I have waited two years to hear you say those words, then I spent a year realizing I’d never hear them.’ you said.

‘And this year?’

‘I think at this point I just don’t care. Even if you were telling the truth I don’t trust you. I don’t want to go back always wondering what you are doing and never feeling like I’m enough.’ you answered.

‘Please (Y/N), don’t let this be the end of us.’ he pleaded, standing up and walking around the table and taking your hand before he kneeled in front of you.

‘We did have good times when we were together but honestly the bad outweighed the good tenfold.’ you said sadly as you pulled your hand away.

Hvitserk looked devastated and despite you feeling in your heart you were making the right decision it broke your heart to see him like this.

With a heavy heart you stood from your seat and Hvitserk stood as well.

‘A lot of what went wrong with us was your fault, but not all the blame was on you. I didn’t communicate that your actions were hurting me and I let it carry on. You were the love of my life but you are bad for me, I’m sorry Hvitserk.’ you apologized before walking away.

‘I will keep trying to show you that I’ve changed, I will make you see that I can be trusted not to hurt you like I did before.’

You stopped by the door with your hand on the door knob.

‘That’s another thing, I don’t want you to do anything for me. You need to do it for you Hvitserk. This can’t be the type of man you wanted to be, this is how Ragnar destroyed both of his marriages.’

‘He’s still married.’ he tried.

‘Does your mother love him?’ you challenged as you turned to face him.

When he didn’t answer you continued.

‘Does he love her? Is their relationship what you want for the two of us? Because if it is then it’s good thing we ended things before I started to hate you.’ you finished before you left.

Closing the door behind yourself felt almost like some deep metaphor, your time with Hvitserk had come to an end and you knew it. There was no going back to what it was because what it was wasn’t good for you.

Even if you had taken him back and he had actually stayed faithful this time you would probably still be looking over your shoulder. The paranoia would drive you nuts, there would be no point in the relationship if there was no trust.

Your head was much clearer after your talk with Hvitserk which was really all that you wanted to get out of this.

Once you had got into your car your phone chimed with a message, you pulled it out of your pocket and saw that Alfred had texted you.

Alfred: Another sock on the door wanna meet at the cafe again, I’ll buy the pastries.

For a second you looked up at the house where you left Hvitserk, but then you replied.

(Y/N): I’m there.


End file.
